violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "Kid Temper Tantrum Does Therapy Session with Leatherface and Yoshino"
Usna: Welcome back to another episode of "UsnaBolt922 Reacts To"! Today, we will be looking at a fanfic called "Kid Temper Tantrum Does Therapy Session with Leatherface and Yoshino". Lets check it out! Note: I do not have anything against the users in this fanfic. This was made for '' ''entertainment purposes only. Usna: Something tells me Neko is gonna do a lot of trash talking to the users... Leland: Hey guys! So today, I will do a therapy session with Leatherface, Yoshino, Erikka735, and KidOfTheBlackHole. Are you guys ready? Leatherface: Yeah. Yoshino: Please get this over with... Erikka: I'm ready for sure. Kid: Lets get riiiiiiiiiiiight into the neeeeeeeeeeeeews! Usna: I like how Kid quotes DramaAlert. Quite creative. Leland: Really? Anyway, Yoshino, tell me when you saw this shipping happen. Yoshino: Well when I was checking the Violette1st Fanon Wiki out of boredom, I saw a page called Dr. Phil VS Yoshino and Leatherface!. It was about me and Leatherface fighting at first, then eventually making love! I find this fanfic very disrespectful and rude and I don't know who would do that! Leatherface: Plus, I'm a grown man, and she's only 14! Won't that make no sense? Usna: Technically, Yoshino made her first appearance in Kid Temper Tantrum Swimming Lessons Freak-out, but Leatherface did made his first appearance in the Dr. Phil episode. Also, Leather does make a good point of the age difference. Erikka: I gotta say that you both are fictional characters. Crazy fetishes that happen in the fantasy world shouldn't be counted against you in the real world! If it was real, I could understand, but this is fiction! It never happened! Kid: So if I found footage of Albert Fish killing Grace Budd and then used it as pornography material, does that mean it's okay because they're both long gone now? Leland: Good point, Kid. Usna: Kid fires back on Erikka's point by saying that fapping to Albert Fish's killings is wrong. I am totally against child pornography, and Erikka is just being ridiculous in this fanfic. And we're just getting started with him! Erikka: See? I'm the only person defending the Yoshino X Leatherface shipping! Leatherface: Well you're making an entire fanfic on Wattpad about it! You're the only person that's taking it seriously! Usna: True. Also, this isn't a therapy session at this point. It's just a roast battle. Yoshino: But what about Neko? She or he or whatever pronoun Neko goes by made the Dr. Phil fanfic! Kid: Well she was probably making that as a joke. I didn't think Neko would realize that he started a cringy shipping! Usna: True, Neko was the firestarter of the shipping cringe, but maybe, just maybe, it was a joke. Not trying to defend or support him, but of all the things you can ship, why ship a shy loli to a muderous psychopath with a chainsaw addiction? Erikka: For f***'s sake, I've seen worse shippings. Leatherface: Like what? Erikka: Shrek being shipped by Shadow, Trippie Redd having a threesome with Unico and West Wind- Kid: Wait, people ship a Soundcloud rapper and fictional characters made from Osamu Tezuka? Erikka: Ever since Wish blew up, yes! Usna: Shrek and Shadow, I can understand. But Trippie Redd being shipped to West Wind and Unico? Why? Because, there was this slowed and reverb version someone did, and it blew up. It got over 200,000 views before it was taken down, then got reuploaded, then taken down again, then reuploaded. At this time, we are currently unsure if it will get taken down again, but hopefully, it doesn't! Leland: Well lets not go off-topic and focus more on the shipping. Kid, why are you against the shipping? Kid: For the same reason as these two! Yoshino: In the state of Texas, one who commits child pornography can face a sentence of two to 20 years in state prison and/or a fine of up to $10,000. And that's if it's a second-degree felony! If it's a first degree felony, then the penalty is a sentence of five to 99 years in state prison and/or a fine of no more than $10,000! Erikka: So you're telling me that I can spend the next 99 years of my life in a Texas State Prison just because I ship two fictional characters? What ever happened to the 8th Amendment? Usna: Although 99 years is a little excessive, I feel like these criminals who do these crimes deserve spending some time in prison. Leatherface: Well you deserve at least a thousands years in prison! Kid: Now that's just too absurd. Erikka won't even be alive when his sentence is done! Usna: https://youtu.be/X8lhlx5kD_M?t=428 Leland: Anyway, Erikka, why do you support the shipping? Erikka: Now I don't support child pornography in real life. That's just not cool. However, if it's in a fictional fantasy, there should be an exception! Like it's okay to look at nudes of Kanna Kamui, but f***ing a 8 year old child is not okay. Yoshino: But you supported me and Leatherface doing lewd things! Leatherface: And besides, we're like night and day! I kill people, and she spreads being positive! Usna: So Erikka claims that child anime porn is fine? I don't think so. And hopefully, his new fanfic series doens't have that... Leland: Well Kid, do you have any evidence that Erikka is into Shota and Loli in anime? Kid: I got some! (leaves) Erikka: I'm telling you, I'm not a pedo! Yoshino: Yes you are! Leatherface: And you will be exposed! Erikka: No I won't! Usna: And then Erikka gets over 300,000 years in prison for possession of child pornography! Kid comes up with 2 stacks of manga and anime Kid: One stack is about Loli, and another is about Shota. However, it looks like Erikka is more into Loli. Erikka: WHAT?!?! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!?! Usna: Well damn! Erikka is into loli and shota! He has a lot of explaining to do! FBI OPEN UP!!! Leland: OH NO!!! IT'S THE FBI!!! Erikka: BRACE YOURSELF!!! The door blows up. A bunch of FBI members raid the house FBI: Erikka, you're under arrest for possession of child pornography! Erikka: IT'S ANIME!!! IT ISN'T REAL!!! Usna: So then the FBI apprehends Erikka for possessing the stash. How did they come the second Erikka got busted? Oh wait, the government is spying on us all the time. Not a surprise! Yoshino: LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! Yoshino uses her powers to decapitate the FBI members heads Kid: HOLY S***!!! Leatherface: I wanna be part of this! Leatherface uses his chainsaw to amputate the bodies Usna: Well at least there's not a Allah Snackbar attack, right? Leland: THAT DOES IT!!! Kid: Oh no... Leland: الله أكبر!!! (blows up the house) Usna: https://youtu.be/wCx38XTohec?t=1225 Dad: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?! Erikka: Mr. Lee, me, Kid, Yoshino, Leatherface, and Leland were gonna have a peaceful therapy session, and then the FBI raided the house, and then s*** hit the fan! Yoshino: They were gonna arrest him! And I didn't want that! Kid: So you support the shipping now? Leatherface: NO!!! F*** ERIKKA!!! Erikka: And f*** you! I'm cancelling my series! Usna: So after Lee (who so happens to survive the chaos) wonders what's going on, Yoshino and Leatherface blow up on Erikka, and he cancells his series. I wish that happened in real life... Kid: Thank goodness. Dad: Well it looks like that's it. Leland: AND YOU ALL OWE ME A NEW HOUSE!!! Erikka: It's gonna be rebuilt anyway because of fanfic logic! Kid: Don't ever mention that again! Erikka: Whatever! Usna: Well guess what Leland? You were the one who used the cliched Allah Snackbar attack on the house! So they're not gonna buy anohter house! And I like how Erikka breaks the 4th wall and says the house will be rebuild with fanfic logic. Very creative. Conclusion Overall, I give this a 3/10. There were some good points in the "therapy session", but the idea just seems dumb, and the Allah Snackbar and Fanfic Logic cliche in the end have made this horrible. Although I've seen worse... Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts Category:Kid and Usna Mock Neko